De alguna forma, con Levi y Mikasa
by Petula Petunia
Summary: La humanidad no está en paz y los titanes siguen afuera, pero entre un momento y otro, ellos simplemente siguen intentado.


**Nota: **Este fic tiene dos partes. Aunque no lo crean. La segunda tiene que esperar un poco.

**Disclaimer: **Isayama es mi papá y me dijo que Levi muere al final. XD, no, no soy Isayama y esto lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro ni de apropiación.

* * *

><p><strong>De alguna forma, con Levi y Mikasa<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha. Mikasa se preguntó si ese ceño fruncido en medio de su frente no sería producto de un músculo maltratado en lugar de un estado del alma permanente.<p>

—Bien… —dijo Levi tras unos largos segundos parpadeando.

—Bien —repitió Mikasa.

Y Mikasa era el tipo de chica que estaba muy segura de su cuerpo, se sentía bien con este, había aprendido que no era su culpa que los hombres decidieran emascularse con el vientre trabajado de una quinceañera. Sí, Mikasa no se preocupaba por su cuerpo, no sentía vergüenza ni lo cubría demasiado por pudor. Pero hasta la persona más segura de sí misma habría optado por encorvarse y cubrirse el pecho porque empezaba a hacer frío y que las miradas pudieran encender a una doncella inocente consumida por el amor, Mikasa lo dejaba a los libros de fantasía. Porque la única forma en que una mirada pudiera hacer algo como matar en la vida real era si quien miraba se encontrara manejando una carreta en medio de un jardín de infantes mientras sus ojos se distraían con la cola del caballo.

—Creo que tienes que hacer algo más —suspiró Mikasa. Las piernas dobladas en flor de loto, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su camisa abierta ocultando sus pechos sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Algo más… —repitió Levi, cruzándose de brazos. Y Mikasa no pudo evitar alzar una ceja porque ¿cómo se suponía que el Capitán iba a tocar algo más si las manos no estaban a la vista? ¿Qué pensaba usar, los pies? Mikasa era una chica valiente y decidida, pero en lo que respecta al sexo, esperaba que su primera vez fuera con las partes del cuerpo consideradas como regulares para tal acto. Quizá después pudieran experimentar.

—No es ciencia de titanes —insistió Mikasa.

—Entonces… —Levi pasó la lengua sobre sus labios resecos mientras una mano empezaba a estirarse hacia Mikasa.

La chica suspiró aliviada para el siguiente instante bajar la vista, incrédula.

Definitivamente, se aseguró Mikasa, los libros de fantasía eran de fantasía porque la palabra estaba ahí y porque francamente eso de revivir a un muerto con lágrimas no era precisamente algo que creyeras iba a pasar en la vida real, y menos sin una cantidad considerable de mocos. Sí. Mikasa era realista. No creía en príncipes azules ni tampoco en pasiones desaforadas en donde los cuerpos de los amantes se enredaban hasta perder el comienzo de sus identidades. Claro que el que Mikasa fuera realista no significaba que la mano de Levi sobre su seno no le causara cierta preocupación porque si bien no le importaba que no le sujetara como una rosa delicada, había algo acerca de que se sintiera el asa de una puerta siendo abierta por alguien que se preocupa más por los niños, el sueldo, el trabajo de mierda, los huevos en la mano izquierda, y se olvida que la manija funciona mejor si la giras hacia la derecha, gracias.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Levi.

—No soy una puerta —contestó Mikasa.

Levi suspiró y movió un poco la mano.

—No soy masa de pan —dijo Mikasa.

Levi bajó la vista.

—Tampoco soy… —Mikasa hizo una pausa porque francamente no sabía qué se supone que era eso.

Levi tuvo que mirar a un lado, pero sus orejas rojas lo traicionaron.

—Estaba pensando en cómo lavo las camisas…

—Definitivamente no soy una camisa… —repuso Mikasa.

La mano de Levi se apartó y la joven se sorprendió porque si bien no había disfrutado el ser una manija ni masa de pan ni una camisa percudida atacada por las manos del Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, su corazón latió extrañando el calor de la palma de Levi de todo modos.

—Soy una basura… —dijo entre dientes Levi.

Mikasa se inclinó un poco hacia su rostro. Había algo tierno en la forma en que su Capitán mostraba consternación y frustración.

—Está bien —dijo Mikasa entonces—. Mis senos siguen aquí, no han terminado en un horno o colgando de ganchos… —El ceño más fruncido de Levi le informó que su autoestima estaba peor que una manija rota al no encontrar las llaves—. Podemos decir que estamos a mano —sentenció Mikasa, recordando sus dientes y la lección grabada en la piel (de Levi), sobre que en ciertas zonas ni mordidas cariñosas eran aceptables y lo de que "es como una salchicha", era una metáfora barata.

Levi iba a disculparse, pero recordar cómo fue corriendo a la habitación de Erwin a enseñarle la mordida, le hizo pensar qué evento era peor. Era bien difícil que los guardias de esa madrugada pensaran algo no reprobador sobre su Capitán caminando chistoso hacia la habitación del Comandante. Tampoco ayudaba que al tener que explicar lo sucedido, la oración empezara con "fui de madrugada, con la entrepierna adolorida, a la habitación de Erwin a bajarme los pantalones".

Levi necesitó de dos horas y un libro extenso sobre infecciones que Erwin le enseñó, con esa paciencia de santo educador que seguro sacó de su padre, para hacerle entender que no se le iba a caer el pene pero que sí, era bueno que la salud dental de Mikasa fuera óptima.

—Descansemos —sentenció Mikasa cuando vio el rostro de Levi poniéndose pálido.

—Lo siento… —suspiró Levi, dejándose caer en la pequeña cama, permitiendo que Mikasa se acomodara como mejor le pareciera.

—Al menos hemos superado lo de estar desnudos —dijo esta, recostada de lado, con el rostro sobre el hombro de Levi.

—Más que superado —repuso Levi, señalando la carpa entre sus piernas.

—Eso es bueno —asintió Mikasa con una sonrisa sutil en los labios.

Levi suspiró de nuevo.

—Disculpa que en los aspectos del sexo sea tan incompetente…

—No hay problema —confesó Mikasa, suspirando y dando una mirada más a la carpa de Levi porque sabía que él no iba a pedir que lo atendiera y ella tampoco tenía ganas.

Ya habían tocado el tema semanas atrás, es más, apenas y unos días después de sus primeros roces, cuando él le dio un cabezazo en la quijada y ella una rodillazo en el muslo aunque ambos en realidad juraran que intentaban ser sensuales. Y aunque Mikasa admitía que la necesidad llamaba a su puerta, de momento debía admitir que esa necesidad era más como un niño travieso que toca el timbre y corre satisfecho por la broma. Claro que eventualmente sería más como un Cultista dispuesto a hablar de la fe de las Murallas justo a la hora del almuerzo, pero por ahora prefería ser el niño que corría hasta la esquina y dejaba al casero frustrado

—Creo que es bueno que vayamos despacio. Y que tengas treinta años no significa que tengas que saber tanto sobre sexo… De hecho, quizá me molestaría que supieras tanto sobre sexo… Aunque fue buen detalle lo que me dijiste de los distintos agujeros en la vagina, eso no lo explicaron en las clases durante el reclutamiento.

—Fue culpa de la cuatrojos apestosa —confesó Levi. Estuvo a punto de evadir la parte en que de hecho Hange no empezó con la vagina, pero decidió que ya que Mikasa y él estaban intentándolo juntos, al menos merecía saber esas partes también—. Para ser sincero, empezó hablándome sobre el sexo anal… hasta que le expliqué que no, no pensaba poner mi pene en el culo de ningún hombre o ninguna mujer… —Hizo una pausa preocupado, y alzó el rostro para manifestar la seriedad del tema—. Digo, si alguna vez te interesa… puedo intentar, pero al parecer hay que ponerse enemas en el culo antes… Si estás dispuesta…

—Por favor —bufó Mikasa, clavando la vista en el muy interesante techo—, me contentaré si eventualmente tu pene encuentra su camino a mi vagina… Una vez que pasemos esa etapa… creo que lo importante seguiría practicar continuamente para no equivocarse de agujero.

**ooo**

—Así que eso es lo que hace que uno no se mee cuando tiene sexo… —Levi suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—El cuerpo humano parece que funciona mejor sin nuestra ayuda —comentó Mikasa, que había estado escuchando muy atenta mientras hacía sentadillas en el suelo junto a la cama.

Levi se levantó y caminó hasta quedar parado frente a ella. Mikasa se detuvo en ese instante, quedando de rodillas. El aire se puso denso y Levi bajó la vista.

—¿Haces peso mientras hago abdominales? —preguntó.

Mikasa asintió, agradeciendo que los momentos raros entre ellos fueran siempre tan cortos.

—Entonces —Levi se recostó sobre el suelo y acomodó las manos bajo su cabeza—. Si alguna vez logramos salir de este infierno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer con tu vida? —dijo de la nada.

Mikasa apoyó todo su peso sobre las pantorrillas del capitán, asintiendo al cambio repentino de tema.

—Ahora no tengo idea —contestó. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había respondido y sin siquiera titubear.

El vientre perfectamente trabajado de Levi onduló mientras él realizaba cinco tandas seguidas de abdominales.

—¿Y antes? —preguntó, concentrándose en la sensación de sus poros abriéndose y dejando que el sudor rodara por la piel.

—Eren —confesó Mikasa. Levi continuó con las abdominales—. Antes todo se resumía a Eren. Si Eren estaba bien, yo estaba bien. Incluso cuando creí que había muerto, pensé que su memoria sería suficiente para vivir…

—¿Para vivir cómo? —preguntó Levi, las palabras entrecortadas por el movimiento.

—Simplemente… iba a seguir con la Legión… seguir el sueño de Eren…

—Eso suena muy triste… Apuesto a que tendrías muchos fanáticos conmovidos por tu trágica decisión de mierda. —Levi se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo de Mikasa subiendo de sus espinillas a los muslos.

—¿Y tú, Capitán, si te hago la misma pregunta, qué me dirías? —susurró Mikasa.

Levi aclaró su garganta mientras organizaba sus ideas.

—Bueno, hasta hace un tiempo, mi respuesta sería similar a la tuya —comenzó—. Porque Erwin es mi persona… así como para ti Eren lo sigue siendo.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se erizó, como si su secreto más oculto hubiera sido develado sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron con ternura. Le gustaba que ese hombre la entendiera tan bien.

—Pero luego de la revuelta… entendí que Erwin también tenía dudas. Que quien lo colocaba en un altar con conceptos abstractos de libertad era yo… y que él probablemente tenía aspiraciones humanas porque al final del día ese hombre caga como cualquiera de nosotros… Y vaya que…

Mikasa le dio un pellizco en uno de los muslos.

—Bien, bien, la capté. —Levi gruñó por la sensación de dolor y prosiguió—. El caso es que, si me hubieras preguntado antes, te hubiera dicho que mis intenciones después de la guerra estaban suscritas a las decisiones de Erwin, a su camino. Si él me veía como un soldado con futuro, seguiría en la milicia. Si él creía que por más que la milicia no fuera para mí, yo no tenía otro lugar en el mundo, también seguiría en la milicia, no importa si él tomara otro camino… Pero entonces pasó lo de la revuelta. Y él realmente no sabía adónde ir o por qué lo hacía, creía fuertemente en su propia vanidad como el villano que lo controlaba. Fue entonces cuando le dije que lo seguiría hasta el fin, y si él no sabía dónde quedaba ese fin, yo lo encaminaría e iría tras su sombra.

—Entonces… ¿ahora cómo es? —preguntó Mikasa, sobando la parte que había lastimado hace un par de minutos.

—Pues, simplemente, supongo que quiero seguir viviendo de la mejor manera que piense… Tengo que seguir viviendo y cuidarle la espalda cuando él sienta que no se merece ni el sol que sale por las mañanas.

Mikasa volvió a su lugar sobre las espinillas.

—Yo también quiero ser feliz —dijo, Levi se quedó congelado a la mitad de uno de los abdominales—. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿no? Si no eres feliz, entonces las cosas oscuras y tristes nublaran tu día a día, y si todo es un invierno eterno en tu vida, no podrás ver cuándo es que las nubes negras se posan sobre él en busca de lo inevitable. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Eren es muy importante para mí y no pienso perderlo ni siquiera por él mismo.

—Oye —dijo Levi, dejando descasar su cuerpo sobre el suelo—. Si algún día él…

—Lo haría —asintió Mikasa—. Así como sé que tú seguirías dándome una mano con Eren todas las veces que lo necesite.

No se dijeron nada por los siguientes veinte minutos, hasta que Levi dio por terminada su tanda y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el suelo, cubierto de sudor y con la respiración errática.

—¿Te has excitado con el ejercicio? —preguntó de pronto Mikasa, curiosa por la carpa en la entrepierna del capitán.

Levi apenas y levantó el cuello.

—No, es porque siento todo tu cuerpo apoyado en mis piernas.

—Bien —asintió Mikasa, inclinándose hacia su entrepierna.

El rostro de Levi se oscureció, una remembranza del terror pasado.

—Esta vez lo haré bien —se apuró en explicar Mikasa.

El capitán lo meditó unos segundos más. En su mente combatieron el titán de los dientes y el titán de la urgencia. Ganó el segundo.

—Como quedamos antes, hasta donde te sientas cómoda —dijo finalmente.

Mikasa asintió mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y sus manos jugaban con el cierre del pantalón.

**ooo**

Cuando Erwin entró a su oficina y vio a Levi con el rostro preocupado, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la gaveta de la izquierda donde guardaba su whisky importante. No elegante, sino importante, porque para gente en la Legión no había momentos elegantes para beber sino solo momentos definitivos.

Dejó la botella sobre el escritorio y Levi le dio un saludo con los ojos para volver de lleno a los libros, cuando regresó con dos vasos y colocó uno ante su Capitán, este finalmente abandonó el texto en el que había estado sumergido.

—Esto es pura teoría —maldijo Levi, dando de inmediato un sorbo al vaso que Erwin le había servido—. Y esta otra mierda es pura fantasía —añadió golpeando con el borde del vaso unos pasquines regados del lado de Erwin.

Erwin dio una mirada al libro sobre estudio del cuerpo humano descansando en el regazo de Levi y luego a los folletines de colores vivaces antes él.

—No es como si cuando decidieras hacerlo, vayas a encontrar un libro específico para ello, Levi —dijo Erwin—, incluso cuando el título pretende decirte que sí —añadió mientras leía un folleto con el nombre de "20 tácticas infalibles para satisfacer a una perra"—. Recuerda que apenas y salimos del oscurantismo —prosiguió—, y aunque quemar libros ya no sea una moda, dudo mucho que ni en dos mil años logren sacar un libro que realmente contenga un método infalible para este tipo de "artes".

—"Artes" —bufó Levi—. Es sexo.

—Hacer el amor —insistió Erwin.

—Meter el pene en una vagina no es hacer el amor —bufó Levi de nuevo—. Querer a alguien y demostrárselo, con palabras o acciones, eso es **hacer **el **amor**.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la artimaña, fue demasiado tarde. La sonrisa de Erwin lo encegueció y ante ella no podía hacer nada.

—Hijo de…

—Una noche en que mis padres _hicieron el amor _—se apuró a decir Erwin.

—Lo que te deje dormir en paz —se rindió Levi.

Erwin dio un sorbo a su vaso, muy satisfecho.

—Definitivamente no me dejará dormir en paz pensar en mis padres teniendo sexo ni en tu complicado intento de iniciar una vida íntima con una muchacha que tiene la mitad de tus años pero la misma experiencia que tú en esos temas —suspiró Erwin.

Levi decidió guardarse el siguiente comentario y en cambio lo ahogó en el resto de alcohol en su vaso.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu repentino interés en la anatomía y felicidad femenina? —preguntó Erwin para apaciguar un poco la molestia de su Capitán.

—Tengo que devolverle un favor —bufó este con las orejas rojas.

—Siempre puedes comprarle flores o dulces —Erwin alzó una ceja y clavó sus ojos en los de Levi para tantear de inmediato con toda la sutileza que pudo—… ¿te refieres a un "favor", cierto? —Erwin tomó uno de los pastiches: "Las claves secretas para que tu hembra se arrastre por ti"—. ¿Acaso su favor fue tan generoso?

—No me tienes despertándote en medio de la madrugada con los pantalones abajo —suspiró Levi y Erwin rió—, así que es un gran acontecimiento.

—Flores y dulces —insistió Erwin.

—Entonces, le has hecho un "favor" a alguna mujer alguna vez, ¿no?

Erwin carraspeó.

—Un adorable muñeco también podría ser. A las chicas les encanta ese tipo de cosas.

—Vamos, es imposible que no lo hayas hecho alguna vez.

—O una cena romántica…

—¿O siempre has ido directo al grano? Bueno, es propio de ti. Además he visto lo que tienes allá abajo y seguro que cuando una chica ve eso, en todo lo que puede pensar es en-

Cuando Levi notó los dedos de Erwin sobándole la nariz, decidió callar y que quizá había tocado un nervio.

—No puedes devolver el favor así de fácil —suspiró Erwin—. Solo he tenido un par de experiencias con unas damas de la vida alegre, y ellas sostienen que la práctica hace al maestro y que los botones no están ubicados en el mismo lugar en cada mujer… —dejó salir un suspiro de resignación que a Levi le hizo sentir algo de culpa.

—¿Es tan malo decir que tu pene es grande? Digo, es casi cultura general que es como un regalo de los dioses.

—A nivel de mito —volvió a suspirar Erwin—, pero cuando toca ver la realidad, esta puede ser solo una dolorosa enorme decepción…

—A-ah… u-uh… —Levi asintió, sintiéndose mal por todas esas veces en que pensó que la naturaleza no hacía más que regalarle y regalarle atributos a Erwin—. E-estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás… encontrarás a una mujer —sabía que lo de "con el coño grande e infinito para tu pija" no era adecuado incluso antes de decir las palabras en su mente y censurarlas de antemano, ¿y cómo eran esas palabras que usaba Erwin para hablar elegante?—, una mujer adecuada para ti…

Cuando terminó de hablar, Levi dio otro sorbo a su vaso, ya vacío, pero de todos modos pretendió que el contenido de este era infinito también.

—Eso es muy gentil de tu parte —sonrió Erwin, más divertido por el esfuerzo de su Capitán por ser sutil que por el hecho de que este le deseaba una mujer con ciertos atributos físicos que podían parecer espeluznantes.

—Quizá… —añadió Levi—, solo necesitas una mujer grande… —En fin, Levi no había ganado la batalla del protocolo pero sí una victoria a su propia moral.

—Quizá solo necesites flores y dulces —insistió Erwin— y un oso de felpa.

**ooo**

—Armin, esta información es prejuiciosa y engañosa —dijo Mikasa luego de terminar de leer el folleto erótico que su amigo le había prestado.

Aunque por _prestar uno,_ se entendía a Mikasa acorralando a su amigo con esa mirada temeraria y a la vez tierna que el jovencito encontraba difícil decir que no porque por una parte le aterraba y por otra sentía que miraba a un gatito desvalido.

—¿Quieres decir que mienten? —se apuró a decir Armin desde su rincón, lejos de Mikasa, en donde se había refugiado con el rostro sonrojado porque conocía de derecho y de revés ese folletín erótico (y otros más bajo su colchón) y porque cierta parte de él en realidad deseaba que las chicas fueran así de fáciles, y que con solo apretar aquí y allá se convirtieran en un manojo de deseo incontrolable. Claro que algo en su mente, una voz muy bajita a menudo acallada por los gemidos imaginarios de sus amantes de pasquín, le decía que no, que Sasha no terminaría de rodillas antes él luego de hacerlo en la cocina y con las papas como espectadoras ni que Historia sería su esclava sexual tras poseerla en las cabellerizas.

—Definitivamente —asintió Mikasa—, solo necesitas ser mujer para saberlo.

Armin se animó a abandonar su rincón y sentarse junto a Mikasa para regalarle una mirada de hombre traicionado a ese folletín erótico. Era como si su novia hubiera estado fingiendo orgasmos todas esas veces.

—Perdona… es todo lo que tengo… —suspiró, ¿en serio Shaina la repostera no iba a devorar su latiente masculinidad luego de que Armin pasara de casualidad por la entrada de la panadería?—. Pero si quieres información sobre el cuerpo de las chicas, ¿no sería mejor que consultaras libros científicos? —¿Y acaso Shonda la sensual médico con escote generoso no pediría que Armin le diera su _inyección_ cuando este apareciera en su despacho con documentos? —O puedes preguntarle a una mujer con experiencia… —Armin se despidió de todas sus mujeres imaginarias cuyos nombres empezaban con ese, aunque rápidamente convirtió el adiós en un hasta luego, por motivos prácticos.

—Bueno, supongo que no le he preguntado a una mujer con experiencia —asintió Mikasa pensativa—. Pero este es un tema algo penoso… Digo, es mi cuerpo y yo lo conozco pero él no lo conoce, de modo que no puede saber cómo…

—¡Mikasa! —Cuando esta le prestó atención, encontró a Armin con las manos sobre las orejas, muy aterrado—. H-hay un límite para esto, ¿sí?

La joven le regaló una mirada larga y cuidadosa. Finalmente, ella asintió, dándole un golpecito generoso en la espalda porque al menos intuía que Armin no estaba en un momento para abrazos. Mientras se marchaba de la habitación se guardó su deseo de que su amigo desarrollara un par de pechos arriba y que se le encogiera lo que tenía abajo. Así sería más sencillo para ella: podrían hablar de esos temas sin apenarse y podría convencer a Eren de que _ArminA_ era la chica ideal. Nada mejor que encargar a Eren a su mejor amigo. Claro que ese nunca sería el caso. Eren seguiría siendo el tipo de chico que jugaba con una heterosexualidad consistente en hacerse pajas comunitarias en el baño y que cuya señal de masculinidad mayor era un masaje en la ducha.

Mikasa en serio no entendía a veces ni a los hombres ni a la heterosexualidad masculina.

**ooo**

Cuando Hange le respondió la pregunta con una risa nerviosa y una apresurada carrera llena de tropiezos al librero, Levi se hizo una idea clara. Zoe Hange era una mujer, claro, pero en la Legión y en la vida, lo que menos importaba era su estatus biológico o mental, Zoe Hange era una mujer pero antes que eso era una mujer de ciencias y una mujer muy rara. Zoe Hange era ciencias por cabeza y extrañeza por cuerpo.

—Este libro ya me lo diste —dijo Levi cuando Hange colocó la enorme enciclopedia médica (aprobada por el Rey) sobre la mesa—. Y me dice cosas muy técnicas.

Hange tomó asiento junto al capitán en la pequeña mesa asignada a ella en la habitación llena de libros que se suponía era el espacio más grande del lugar y que Erwin se lo había dado a ella por el bien de las investigaciones y ahora estaba atestado de libros, notas, más libros, más notas y platos que muchos creían que se habían roto y perdido para la posteridad.

—Oh, lo siento… tampoco es que pueda darte mucha información —dijo Hange—. Si pudiera doblarme y llegar hasta ahí, encantada, pero las costillas me lo impiden…

—No quiero saber qué tan flexible eres —se quejó Levi, realmente no queriendo imaginarse a Zoe intentando doblarse en dos;, antes que excitarlo, le hacía preguntarse hace cuánto que su amiga no tomaba una ducha—. Se supone que el olor de las personas atrae —añadió—, ¿incluso alguien se siente atraído a tu hedor?

Hange se arregló las gafas y sin ninguna advertencia alzó un brazo para oler su axila.

—Yo creo que huelo bien.

—¡No lo haces! —maldijo Levi, bajándole el brazo con violencia.

Hange rió con algo de maldad y Levi decidió que tal vez se lo merecía un poco al recordar eso que Erwin le había dicho sobre ser elegante con una mujer… sin importar el tipo de mujer que fuera.

—Es estúpido —continuó Levi.

Hange torció una ceja, confundida. No siempre podía leer el lenguaje arcano de Levi.

—Me refiero a esto de la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres —siguió este—. En batalla no hacemos distinciones, peleamos juntos y nos confiamos las vidas unos a otros sin mirar lo que hay entre las piernas o en los pechos.

—Bueno, eso es por tu asexualidad… no tan asexual ya —contestó Hange—. Pero toma en cuenta que en la vida diaria y en el imaginario común, las diferencias no son más claras pero sí están entremetidas de formas inconscientes en el día a día. Las chicas llevan faldas, las chicas son madres, a las chicas se las defiende…

—La única mujer que generaba esa sensación era Historia Reiss, y era ridículo. Ni Sasha o Mikasa, o hasta esa retorcida Hitch o tú alguna vez transmitieron esa lastimera sensación de ser protegidas. Si las he salvado alguna vez es porque lo necesitaban, no porque eran mujeres o esperaba algo a cambio de ustedes por serlo.

—Pero… —sonrió Hange, porque sabía que no hablaban de la declaración de derechos sexuales de Levi Ackerman.

—¿Por qué nuestros cuerpos tienen que ser tan diferentes? —dijo Levi exasperado.

—¿Quieres decir que preferirías que Mikasa tuviera un pene para poder… ya sabes?

—O yo una vagina —refunfuñó Levi.

Hange se recostó sobre la mesa, pensativa.

—Ser líderes del grupo militar que derrocó al falso rey y pretende retomar Maria, nos ha dejado como completos inútiles en otros menesteres, ¿eh? —rió—. Ni Erwin ni yo podemos decirte la mejor forma de relacionarte con Mikasa —continuó, rascando una mancha de dudosa procedencia en la mesa con su uña— porque tampoco tenemos idea de cómo proceder en nuestras vidas privadas.

Levi asintió. Sus consultores privados eran un hombre que había jurado un celibato filosófico por traumas relacionados a la muerte de su padre y una mujer obsesionada con la verdad y que descuidaba el resto de los niveles de su vida en nombre de esa verdad.

Era como pedirle peras a un olmo. Salvo que quizá el olmo tuviera mejores consejos a Levi sobre el tema.

—Pero al menos tienes una vida privada—añadió Hange.

Levi le miró extrañado.

—Podrían tener una si es que lo quisieran —susurró.

—Querer, sentir la motivación —continuó Hange—. Una persona que te mueve el alma y te haga desear intentarlo pese al que futuro es oscuro y el presente una pesadilla. Si encontrara a alguien así… —hizo una pausa, poniéndose especialmente erguida—, o si realmente no tuviera miedo de verlo porque es fácil perderlo…

Levi se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el pasillo vacío.

—Siempre puedes cogerte a Moblit como una cuestión de una noche…

Hange soltó una carcajada floja.

—Pero tendría que bañarme —resopló mirando al techo— y desearía tener una piel como la tuya porque me han dicho que durante todas esas semanas ocultos no tuviste que rasurarte ni una sola vez…

Cuando Hange bajó la vista, la silla junto a ella estaba vacía.

**ooo**

En medio del pasillo, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, sus caminos se entrecruzaron.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él.

Ella le señaló con la mano mientras respondía:

—A ver a la Jefa Hange.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que él finalmente lo escupió:

—Si es por tema de titanes, adelante. Pero si intentas tratar de tener una plática con ella de mujer a mujer, déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo. De hombre a mujer fue un completo fracaso.

Mikasa se giró por completo y bajó la vista.

—¿Estás seguro que ella no tiene ni una buena pista para mí?

—Creo que no podría ni soplarse las respuestas a ella misma —suspiró Levi.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en un largo silencio que llevó a Levi notar un intento de telaraña en una esquina del techo.

—Creo que deberías seguir a tu corazón —dijo de pronto Mikasa.

Levi bajó la cabeza (no mucho realmente):

—Pareciera que debería centrarme en ti… —continuó, y Mikasa leyó en su gesto la idea de ir a por un estropajo y una silla.

Cuando ella se alejó sin despedirse, Levi demoró un poco en entender lo que pasaba.

—Está bien —reclamó, gracias a los pasillos de piedra, no tenía que gritar para que el eco detuviera a Mikasa—. Hagámoslo.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y Levi rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. _Yo_ lo haré.

**ooo**

Mikasa entendía. Armin entendía. La pregunta de los cien mil florines con la cara del rey Fritz impresa era ¿Eren entendía?

—¿Te fue bien con el capitán, Mikasa? —preguntó Armin con sutileza, aprovechando que Eren estaba entretenido en leer una revista que contaba los eventos de la caída del falso rey Fritz.

—Sí —respondió la muchacha.

Y Armin respiró aliviado. Porque solo necesitaba un sí como respuesta. No una descripción elaborada de lo que fuera que Mikasa y el Capitán hacían en la intimidad. Claro que Armin sabía que había intimidad, la curiosidad de Mikasa por sus revistas y el hecho de que ella soltara cierta información que Armin deseaba que pudiera marcharse como otras cosas de su cuerpo con el paso de las horas, le habían dejado claro que ellos se "abrazaban", o al menos intentaban hacerlo. Y aunque pudiera llamar a los abrazos de otras formas porque se encontraba en el terreno de su cerebro, era precisamente en ese ambiente en donde deseaba que la relación entre Mikasa y el Capitán fuera de eufemismos.

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Pero desde un ángulo un poco complejo, que nunca admitiría de forma abierta, sentía como si su madre hubiera conocido a otro hombre y él simplemente tuviera que aceptarlo.

—¿Bien en qué? —dijo de pronto Eren. No tan pronto, y en realidad un poco tarde.

Armin sabía que el cerebro de su amigo a veces trabajaba de formas lentas y misteriosas, pero eso era el colmo. Eren se irguió, quedando sentado en la cama y miró a Mikasa con intensidad—. ¡No me digas! —exclamó.

Y por un instante, Mikasa y Armin sintieron que lo había descubierto y tocaba una charla larga acerca de que si era bueno para Mikasa, era bueno para ellos.

—¿Has estado entrenando con el capitán! ¿Cierto? —Eren frunció el ceño y sonrió satisfecho de su deducción.

Armin pudo respirar. Y Mikasa suspiró profundo.

—¡Yo también quiero entrenar con ustedes! —prosiguió Eren—. ¡No es justo que mis únicas proezas se deban a mi cuerpo de titán! ¡Estoy seguro que si entreno con ustedes dos voy a mejorar y ser un soldado excelente!

Armin entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Eren con parsimonia. Le quitó la revista de las manos y sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera anticipar el movimiento, enrolló la revista y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Eren no entendía. Definitivamente.

**ooo**

Mikasa ladeó un poco la cabeza, sutilmente, cuando él entró a la habitación. Era la hora del almuerzo y aunque él fuera el comandante, solía comer con todos los soldados siempre que se podía.

Según Levi le había dicho, los únicos lujos del comandante eran un baño privado, libros prohibidos y alcohol bien guardado. Los otros lujos que mandara pedir, en realidad eran para consentir a Levi y, en menor medida, solo por lo irracional, a Hange.

Se sentía como una cazadora acechando una curiosa criatura en el bosque. El comandante ya estaba sentado a la mesa y a su lado Levi y frente a él la Jefa. Nadie lo notó, porque lo hacían de modo muy natural. El Capitán le cortó la carne al Comandante mientras charlaban muy seriamente, seguro que de los nuevos planes para la Legión. Hange apenas y pestañeó una vez ante una rutina que nadie podría saber desde cuándo se había instaurado y por la que nadie preguntaría nunca.

"Mano Derecha", fue lo que pensó Mikasa, sonriendo con mucha sutileza. Eso era lo que Levi era para el comandante. Y quizá algo más. Más definido que los lazos entre Mikasa y Eren, quizá por la diferencia de años, quizá porque ambos eran hombres.

Sintió un poco de celos. No por la atención que el comandante recibía, sino porque ella quería poder llegar a ese nivel de entendimiento con Eren. Y era obvio para todos que no era así.

Sus cejas se flexionaron, formando un gesto de resignado dolor.

—Mikasa… —le llamó Armin.

Ella volteó a mirar a su amigo y en un reflejo no controlado, le quitó los cubiertos y le cortó la carne.

—¿Dime? —añadió una vez que dejó descansando los utensilios sobre el plato.

Armin se sonrojó por las miradas de sus compañeros, incluida la de Eren. Y en voz bajita continuó:

—N-no deberías… estar celosa…

—¿Celosa? —dijo Mikasa, más concentrada en Levi cortando una manzana en trozos para el comandante, incluso cuando las manzanas bien podían ser comidas de un par de mordidas.

—Sabes que la relación entre el capitán el comandante… —Armin suspiró, confundido, él no entendía las relaciones románticas, y últimamente, gracias a las nuevas revistas, entre mujeres y mujeres, pero sin duda era experto en la amistad entre hombres—. Tú entiendes…

Mikasa desvió la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de Levi buscándole. Cuando reparó en los pequeños ojillos de Armin, le recordó a un cachorrito que iba a orinarse del miedo.

—Creo que tienes razón —suspiró—, creo que estoy un poco celosa… Pero está bien… —De reojo, vio a Eren arrancando la carne con los dientes—. Si me disculpan —añadió, levantándose.

Armin se le quedó mirando hasta que sintió la furia de unos ojos verdes sobre él.

—¿Eren? —balbuceó un poco asustado.

—¿Por qué Mikasa está triste? —preguntó el muchacho, dándole una mordida a la manzana que tenía de postre—. ¿Y por qué pareces saber de eso, Armin?

El muchacho cuestionado solo pudo voltear a otro lado.

**ooo**

Levi quería preguntárselo. Mikasa había estado rara desde que la vio observándolo en el comedor. Por rara se entendía que hablaba más de lo normal y se abrazaba a él en la habitación más de lo normal y también era menos parca con él en el entrenamiento frente a todos.

En ciertas parejas eso podía llamarse "evolución" de la relación. Pero no en el caso de ellos, Levi lo sabía muy bien. Para ellos, progreso había sido poder sentarse uno al lado del otro a hablar de los horrores que cometieron durante el doble rescate de Eren. Para ellos, progreso había sido la primera vez que Levi había compartido las hojas de su té con Mikasa. Para ellos, progreso había sido la primera vez que Mikasa le había pedido a Levi lavar su bufanda. Para ellos, progreso había sido la primera vez que se dieron el primer beso. En la noche, en la tranquilidad de una habitación cerrada; fallaron, claro, porque ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y la diferencia de estaturas, pero eventualmente sus bocas encontraron el camino, y aunque ese beso fue con los labios apretados y resecos, de pronto habían dejado de ser homo-asesinus para convertirse en homo-sapiens sapiens.

La mirada de Levi, claro, cuestionaba mejor que sus palabras. Y Mikasa había reparado rápido en la forma cuestionadora en que se comportaba con su capitán.

—No sé cómo explicarlo —dijo de pronto.

Levi sabía que no se refería al sexo oral que habían acabado de tener. Era muy sencillo explicar eso, porque ambos habían tomado apuntes. En cambio, parecía bastante complicado lo que Mikasa intentaba sacar de su cabeza.

—Solo inténtalo… No creo que seas peor que yo.

Mikasa pensaba que la forma en que Levi intentaba explicarse era interesante. No eran palabras fútiles, sino más bien como leer un libro en donde todas las palabras poseían más de un significado. Levi, claro, seguía firme en la idea de que no hablaba bonito y por eso necesitaba de Hange para traducirle. Mikasa no lo creía, al menos ahora. Es más, pensaba que lo único que se necesitaba para entenderle era escuchar de forma muy atenta.

—Quiero una relación como la que tienes con el Comandante —dijo casi sin respirar entre palabras.

Y entonces pasó lo que nunca antes había pasado. Porque ellos eran raros en su relación y raros en el sexo. Pero pese a ello, siempre estaban dispuestos a equivocarse y volver a intentar, una y otra vez hasta que saliera bien lo que sea que debía salir bien. Y a veces se equivocaban garrafalmente, otras de forma ridícula y unas cuantas veces dramáticamente. Pero sin importar la situación, la vergüenza había estado ahí en tercer plano.

Y ahora, ella jugaba el papel protagonista. Las orejas de Levi estaban rojas y su frente sudaba como nunca Mikasa la había visto sudar.

Ella asintió antes de que Levi intentara abrir la boca. Porque sabía que no iba a poder articular palabra alguna.

—Se siente bien poder decírtelo —sonrió—. Pero que te lo quisiera decir no significa que espere que quiera que lo resuelvas.

Fue el momento de Levi para asentir. Y Mikasa pudo sentir que aquel cuerpo pequeño fluía con una energía curiosa, era como si sonriera por completo, salvo por sus labios, que seguían siendo una pequeña línea recta.

Quizá fue emoción, tal vez orgullo, incluso pudo ser el hecho de que su corazón bullera porque alguien había entendido tan bien su relación con él. Que le entendiera tan bien. Que le quisiera con todas sus cosas raras, desde el mismo apellido, pasando por su pasado de asesino en serie, hasta su relación con otro hombre.

Y eso también hizo sentir a Mikasa orgullosa, y también poderosa y humilde, porque conocer a alguien es todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo.

El caso es que esa fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la parte 1<strong>


End file.
